The present invention relates to substituted 2-benzoylcyclohexane-1,3-diones of the formula I: 
where:
R1 and R2 are each hydrogen, mercapto, nitro, halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94OCOR3, xe2x80x94OSO2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)nR3, xe2x80x94SO2OR3, xe2x80x94SO2N(R3)2, xe2x80x94NR3SO2R3 or xe2x80x94NR3COR3;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl; where the abovementioned alkyl radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, R3, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94SR3, xe2x80x94N (R3)2, xe2x95x90NOR3, xe2x80x94OCOR3, xe2x80x94SCOR3, xe2x80x94NR3COR3, xe2x80x94CO2R3, xe2x80x94COSR3, xe2x80x94CON(R3)2, C1-C4-alkyliminooxy, C1-C4-alkoxyamino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, phenyl, benzyl, hetaryl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and hetaryloxy, where the eight last mentioned radicals may in turn be substituted;
n is 0, 1 or 2;
Q is a cyclohexane-1,3-dione ring with or without substitution which is attached in position 2;
X1 is a straight-chain or branched C1-C6-alkylene, a C2-C6-alkenylene or a C2-C6-alkynylene chain which is interrupted by a hetero atom selected from the group consisting of:
oxygen or sulfur,
where the abovementioned alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl radicals may be partially halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR4, xe2x80x94OCONHR4 or xe2x80x94OSO2R4;
is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, where the abovementioned alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may be substituted by one or more of the following radicals:
hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, nitro, formyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, Cl-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
Het is a three- to six-membered partially or fully saturated heterocyclic group or a three- to six-membered heteroaromatic group having up to three hetero atoms selected from the following three groups:
nitrogen,
oxygen in combination with at least one nitrogen or
sulfur in combination with at least one nitrogen,
where the abovementioned heterocyclic or heteroaromatic group may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may be substituted by R5;
R5 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, nitro, formyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, Cl-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, where the alkyl radicals may in each case be substituted by in each case one or more of the following radicals:
cyano, formyl, Cl-4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, Cl-4-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
and agriculturally useful salts thereof.
In addition, the invention relates to processes and intermediates for preparing compounds of the formula I, to compositions comprising them and to the use of the compounds of the formula I and to compositions comprising them for controlling harmful plants.
2-Benzoylcyclohexane-1,3-diones are disclosed in the literature, for example in EP-A 278 742, EP-A 298 680, EP-A 320 864 and WO 96/14285.
However, the herbicidal properties of the prior art compounds and their crop plant safety are not entirely satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel, in particular herbicidally active, compounds having improved properties.
We have found that this object is achieved by the 2-benzoylcyclohexane-1,3-diones of the formula I and their herbicidal activity.
Furthermore, we have found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and have very good herbicidal activity. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling unwanted vegetation using the compounds I.
The present invention also provides stereoisomers of the compounds of the formula I. Pure stereoisomers and also mixtures thereof are included.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I may contain one or more chiral centers and, if this is the case, are present as mixtures of enantiomers or diastereomers. The invention provides the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and also mixtures thereof.
The compounds of the formula I may also be present in the form of their agriculturally useful salts, the kind of salt generally not being important. The salts of those cations or the acid addition salts of those acids whose cations or anions, respectively, do not adversely affect the herbicidal activity of the compounds I are generally suitable.
Suitable cations are in particular ions of the alkali metals, preferably lithium, sodium and potassium, of the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium and magnesium, and of the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and ammonium, where, if desired, one to four hydrogen atoms may be replaced by C1-C4-alkyl or hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl and/or one phenyl or benzyl, preferably diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, furthermore phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium, and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium.
Anions of usable acid addition salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogen sulfate, sulfate, dihydrogen phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, nitrate, hydrogen carbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
Emphasis is given to the compounds of the formula I according to the invention where the variable Q is a cyclohexane-1,3-dione ring of the formula II 
which is attached in position 2, where II may also represent the tautomeric formulae IIxe2x80x2 and IIxe2x80x3, 
where
R6, R7, R9 and R11 are each hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C3-C4-cycloalkyl, where the two last mentioned groups may carry one to three of the following substituents:
halogen, C1-C4-alkylthio or C1-C4-alkoxy; or
is tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl or 1,3-dithian-2-yl, where the 6 last mentioned radicals may be substituted by one to three Cl-C4-alkyl radicals;
R10 is hydrogen, Cl-C4-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R8 and R11 together form a xcfx80 bond or a three- to six-membered carbocyclic ring; or
the CR8R9 unit may be replaced by Cxe2x95x90O.
Process A
Reactions of the cyclohexane-1,3-dione of the formula II with an activated carboxylic acid IIIa or a carboxylic acid IIIb, which is preferably activated in situ, to give the acylation product IV, and subsequent rearrangement to the compounds of the formula I according to the invention. 
L1 is a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group such as halogen, for example bromine or chlorine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl or pyridyl, or carboxylate, for example acetate, trifluoroacetate, etc.
The activated carboxylic acid can be employed directly, as in the case of acyl halides, or be generated in situ, for example by using dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, triphenylphosphine/azodicarboxylic esters, 2-pyridine disulfid/triphenylphosphine, carbonyldiimidazole, etc.
It may be advantageous to carry out the acylation reaction in the presence of a base. Starting materials and auxiliary base are advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. A slight excess of auxiliary base, for example 1.2 to 1.5 molar equivalents, based on II, may be advantageous under certain circumstances.
Suitable auxiliary bases are tertiary alkylamines, pyridine or alkali metal carbonates. Examples of solvents which can be used are chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
If acyl halides are employed as activated carboxylic acid component, it may be advantageous to cool the reaction mixture to 0-10xc2x0 C. when adding this reaction partner. The mixture is subsequently stirred at 20-100xc2x0 C., preferably at 25-50xc2x0 C., until the reaction is complete. Work-up is carried out in a customary manner, for example by pouring the reaction mixture into water and extracting the product of value. Solvents which are particularly suitable for this purpose are methylene chloride, diethyl ether and ethyl acetate. After the organic phase has been dried and the solvent has been removed, the crude enol ester of the formula IV is purified, preferably by chromatography. Alternatively, it is possible to employ the crude enol ester of the formula IV without further purification for the rearrangement reaction.
The rearrangement of the enol esters of the formula IV to the compounds of the formula I is advantageously carried out at from 20 to 40xc2x0 C. in a solvent and in the presence of a base and, if appropriate, in the presence of a cyano compound.
Examples of solvents which can be used are acetonitrile, methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, dioxane, ethyl acetate, toluene or mixtures of these. Preferred solvents are acetonitrile and dioxane.
Suitable bases are tertiary amines such as triethylamine, pyridine or alkali metal carbonates such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, which are preferably employed in equimolar amounts or up to a four-fold excess, based on the ester. Preference is given to using triethylamine or alkali metal carbonates.
Suitable cyano compounds are inorganic cyanides such as sodium cyanide, potassium cyanide and organic cyano compounds such as acetone cyanohydrin, trimethylsilyl cyanide. They are employed in an amount of 1 to 50 mol percent, based on the ester. Preference is given to using acetone cyanohydrin or trimethylsilyl cyanide, for example in an amount of 5 to 15, preferably 10, mol percent, based on the ester.
Particular preference is given to employing alkali metal carbonates, such as potassium carbonate, in acetonitrile or dioxane.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se. For example, the reaction mixture is acidified with dilute mineral acid, such as 5% strength hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, and extracted with an organic solvent, for example methylene chloride, ethyl acetate. The organic phase can be extracted with 5-10% strength alkali metal carbonate solution, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate solution. The aqueous phase is acidified, and the precipitate which forms is filtered off with suction and/or extracted with methylene chloride or ethyl acetate, dried and concentrated.
The benzoic acids of the formula III are novel, 
where:
R1 and R2 are each hydrogen, mercapto, nitro, halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94OCOR3, xe2x80x94OSO2R3, S(O)nR3, xe2x80x94SO2OR3, xe2x80x94SO2N(R3)2, xe2x80x94NR3SO2R3 or xe2x80x94NR3COR3;
R3 is hydrogen, Cl-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl; where the abovementioned alkyl radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, R3, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94SR3, xe2x80x94N(R3)2, xe2x95x90NOR3, xe2x80x94OCOR3, xe2x80x94SCOR3, xe2x80x94NR3COR3, xe2x80x94CO2R3, xe2x80x94COSR3, xe2x80x94CON(R3)2, C1-C4-alkyliminooxy, C1-C4-alkoxyamino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, phenyl, benzyl, hetaryl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and hetaryloxy, where the eight last mentioned radicals may in turn be substituted;
is 0, 1 or 2;
X1 is a straight-chain or branched C1-C6-alkylene, a C2-C6-alkenylene or a C2-C6-alkynylene chain which is interrupted by a hetero atom selected from the group consisting of:
oxygen or sulfur,
where the abovementioned alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl radicals may be partially halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR4, xe2x80x94OCONHR4 or xe2x80x94OSO2R4;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, where the abovementioned alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may be substituted by one or more of the following radicals:
hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, nitro, formyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
Het is a three- to six-membered partially or fully saturated heterocyclic group or a three- to six-membered heteroaromatic group having up to three hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of:
nitrogen, oxygen or
sulfur,
where the abovementioned heterocyclic or heteroaromatic group may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may be substituted by R5;
R5 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, nitro, formyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, Cl-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, Cl-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, Cl-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, where the alkyl radicals may in each case be substituted by in each case one or more of the following radicals:
cyano, formyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R12 is hydroxyl or a hydrolyzable radical.
Examples of hydrolyzable radicals are alkoxy, phenoxy, alkylthio and phenylthio radicals which possibly are substituted, halides, hetaryl radicals which are bonded via nitrogen, amino and imino radicals which possibly are substituted, etc.
Preference is given to benzoyl halides IIIa where L1=halogen ({circumflex over (=)} III where R12=halogen), 
where
R1, R2, X and Het are each defined under formula III and
L1 is halogen, in particular chlorine or bromine.
Preference is also given to benzoic acids of the formula IIIb ({circumflex over (=)} III where R12=hydroxyl), 
where R1, R2, X1 and Het are each as defined under formula III.
Preference is also given to benzoic esters of the formula IIIc ({circumflex over (=)}III where R12=C1-C6-alkoxy), 
where
R1, R2, X1 and Het are each as defined under formula III and
M is C1-C6-alkoxy.
With regard to the preferred benzoic acids of the formula III, the remarks made under the 2-benzoylcyclohexan-1,3-dione of the formula I apply to the radicals R1, R2, X1 and Het.
The compounds of the formula IIIa (where L1=halogen) can be synthesized by methods similar to those known from the literature (cf. L. G. Fieser, M. Fieser xe2x80x9cReagents for organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Vol. I, pp. 767-769 (1967)) by reacting benzoic acids of the formula IIIb with halogenating agents such as thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, phosgene, diphosgene, triphosgene, oxalyl chloride and oxalyl bromide.
The benzoic acids of the formula IIIb can be obtained, inter alia, by hydrolyzing the benzoic esters of the formula IIIc (where M=C1-C6-alkoxy).
The benzoic esters of the formula IIIc according to the invention are preparable by various methods known from the literature (for example a: G. Dittus in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Volume VI/3, Oxygen compounds I, 4th edition, p. 493 ff., Georg Thieme Verlag, 1965; b: T. L. Gilchrist, Heterocyclenchemie, 2nd edition, Verlag Chemie, 1995) as illustrated in the examples that follow.
Process B
Substitution of the benzoic esters Va with suitable nucleophiles VI gives the benzoic esters IIIc according to the invention, 
where M, R1 and R2 are each as defined above, L2 is a suitable nucleophilically replaceable leaving group such as halogen, for example bromine or chlorine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl or pyridyl, carboxylate, for example acetate or trifluoroacetate, sulfonate, for example mesylate, triflate, etc.,
X2 is a straight-chain or branched alkylene, an alkenylene or a alkynylene chain having at least one and a maximum of five carbon atoms
where the abovementioned alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene radicals may be partially halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR4, xe2x80x94OCONHR4 or xe2x80x94OSO2R4 and
X3 is a straight-chain or branched alkylene, an alkenylene or an alkynylene chain having a maximum of five carbon atoms
where the abovementioned alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene radicals may be partially halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR4, xe2x80x94OCONHR4 or xe2x80x94OSO2R4, where X2OX3 builds up the variable X1.
In general, the starting materials are employed in equimolar amounts. However, it may be advantageous to employ an excess of one or another component.
If appropriate, it may be advantageous to carry out the reaction in the presence of a base. The starting materials and the auxiliary base are advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. In certain cases, an excess of the auxiliary base, for example 1.5 to 3 molar equivalents, based on Va, may be advantageous.
Suitable auxiliary bases are tertiary alkylamines such as triethylamine and pyridine, alkali metal carbonates, for example sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate, and alkali metal hydrides, for example sodium hydride. Preference is given to using triethylamine, pyridine and potassium carbonate.
Examples of suitable solvents are chlorinated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride and 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, ethers such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, polar aprotic solvents such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
The reaction temperature is generally in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se.
Process C
Substitution of appropriately substituted heterocycles VII with benzoic esters Vb gives the benzoic esters IIIc according to the invention, 
where M, R1 and R2 are each as defined above, L2 is a suitable nucleophilically replaceable leaving group such as halogen, for example bromine or chlorine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl or pyridyl, carboxylate, for example acetate or trifluoroacetate, sulfonate, for example mesylate, triflate, etc.,
X2 is a straight-chain or branched alkylene, an alkenylene or a alkynylene chain having at least one and a maximum of five carbon atoms
where the abovementioned alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene radicals may be partially halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR4, xe2x80x94OCONHR4 or xe2x80x94OSO2R4 and
X3 is a straight-chain or branched alkylene, an alkenylene or an alkynylene chain having a maximum of five carbon atoms
where the abovementioned alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene radicals may be partially halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR4, xe2x80x94OCONHR4 or xe2x80x94OSO2R4,
where X2OX3 builds up the variable X1.
In general, the starting materials are employed in equimolar amounts. However, it may be advantageous to employ an excess of one or another component.
If appropriate, it may be advantageous to carry out the reaction in the presence of a base. The starting materials and the auxiliary base are advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. In certain cases, an excess of the auxiliary base, for example 1.5 to 3 molar equivalents, based on VII, may be advantageous.
Suitable auxiliary bases are tertiary alkylamines such as triethylamine and pyridine, alkali metal carbonates, for example sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate, and alkali metal hydrides, for example sodium hydride. Preference is given to using triethylamine, pyridine and potassium carbonate.
Examples of suitable solvents are chlorinated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride and 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, ethers such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, polar aprotic solvents such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
The reaction temperature is generally in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se.
Emphasis is given to the compounds of the formula I according to the invention where the group X1 is either a C1-C2-alkylene or a C2-alkenylene chain including one further oxygen or sulfur atom and
Het is a three- to six-membered partially or fully saturated heterocyclic group or a three- to six-membered heteroaromatic group having up to three hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of:
nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur,
where the abovementioned heterocyclic or heteroaromatic group may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may be substituted by R5.
Additionally, emphasis is given to the compounds of the formula I according to the invention where the group Het is a five- or six-membered partially or fully saturated heterocyclic or a five- or six-membered heteroaromatic group having up to three hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, where the abovementioned heterocyclic or heteroaromatic group may be partially or fully halogenated and/or be substituted by R5;
R5 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, nitro, formyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkyl-carbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, where the alkyl radicals may in each case be substituted by in each case one or more of the following radicals:
cyano, formyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkyl-carbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-thio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
The organic moieties mentioned for the substituents R1-R12 or as radicals on phenyl, hetaryl and heterocyclyl rings are collective terms for individual enumerations of the individual group members. All hydrocarbon chains, ie. all alkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkyliminooxy, alkoxyamino, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, alkylcarbonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl moieties can be straight-chain or branched. Unless otherwise specified, halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogen atoms, the meaning of halogen being in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl and the alkyl moieties of C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl: methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl and 1,1-dimethylethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl and the alkyl moieties of C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl and C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-3-methylpropyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, eg. chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl and nonafluorobutyl;
C1C6-haloalkyl and the haloalkyl moieties of C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl: C1-C4-haloalkyl as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-iodopentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl, 6-chlorohexyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-iodohexyl and dodecafluorohexyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy and the alkoxy moieties of C1-C4-alkoxyamino, C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkoxycarbonyl and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl: methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy and 1,1-dimethylethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy and the alkoxy moieties of C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl, C1-C4 -alkoxy-C2-C6-alkoxycarbonyl and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, and also pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methoxybutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, eg. fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy and nonafluorobutoxy;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl (C1-C4-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94): methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl and 1,1-dimethylethylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl as mentioned above, and also pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl: a C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. fluoromethylsulfonyl, difluoromethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 2-iodoethylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, pentafluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 2-chloropropylsulfonyl, 3-chloropropylsulfonyl, 2-bromopropylsulfonyl, 3-bromopropylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfonyl, heptafluoropropylsulfonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfonyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfonyl, 4-bromobutylsulfonyl, nonafluorobutylsulfonyl, 5-fluoropentylsulfonyl, 5-chloropentylsulfonyl, 5-bromopentylsulfonyl, 5-iodopentylsulfonyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfonyl, 6-bromohexylsulfonyl, 6-iodohexylsulfonyl and dodecafluorohexylsulfonyl;
C1-C4-alkyliminooxy: methyliminooxy, ethyliminooxy, 1-propyliminooxy, 2-propyliminooxy, 1-butyliminooxy and 2-butyliminooxy;
C3-C6-alkenyl: prop-1-en-1-yl, prop-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylethenyl, buten-1-yl, buten-2-yl, buten-3-yl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, penten-1-yl, penten-2-yl, penten-3-yl, penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, hex-1-en-1-yl, hex-2-en-1-yl, hex-3-en-1-yl, hex-4-en-1-yl, hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl and 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C2-C6-alkenyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above, and also ethenyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl: prop-1-yn-1-yl, prop-2-yn-1-yl, but-1-yn-1-yl, but-1-yn-3-yl, but-1-yn-4-yl, but-2-yn-1-yl, pent-1-yn-1-yl, pent-1-yn-3-yl, pent-1-yn-4-yl, pent-1-yn-5-yl, pent-2-yn-1-yl, pent-2-yn-4-yl, pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-1-yl, hex-1-yn-3-yl, hex-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-5-yl, hex-1-yn-6-yl, hex-2-yn-1-yl, hex-2-yn-4-yl, hex-2-yn-5-yl, hex-2-yn-6-yl, hex-3-yn-1-yl, hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl and 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl;
C2-C6-alkynyl: C3-C6-alkynyl as mentioned above, and also ethynyl:
C3-C6-cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl;
C4-C6-cycloalkenyl: cyclobuten-1-yl, cyclobuten-3-yl, cyclopenten-1-yl, cyclopenten-3-yl, cyclopenten-4-yl, cyclohexen-1-yl, cyclohexen-3-yl and cyclohexen-4-yl;
heterocyclyl, and also the heterocyclyl radicals in heterocyclyloxy: three- to seven-membered saturated or partially unsaturated mono- or polycyclic heterocycles which contain one to three hetero atoms selected from a group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur, such as oxiranyl, 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, 3-tetrahydrothienyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, 3-isoxazolidinyl, 4-isoxazolidinyl, 5-isoxazolidinyl, 3-isothiazolidinyl, 4-isothiazolidinyl, 5-isothiazolidinyl, 3-pyrazolidinyl, 4-pyrazolidinyl, 5-pyrazolidinyl, 2xe2x80x94oxazolidinyl, 4-Oxazolidinyl, 5-Oxazolidinyl, 2-thiazolidinyl, 4-thiazolidinyl, 5-thiazolidinyl, 2-imidazolidinyl, 4-imidazolidinyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazolidin-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-triazolidin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydropyrrol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydropyrazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydropyrazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydropyrazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydropyrazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydropyrazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydropyrazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroimidazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroimidazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydroimidazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroimidazol-5-yl, 2-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 3-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 4-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 2-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 4-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 5-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 2-tetrahydropyrazinyl, 1,3,5-tetrahydrotriazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-tetrahydrotriazin-3-yl, 1,3-dihydrooxazin-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 3-tetrahydropyranyl, 4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2-tetrahydrothiopyranyl, 3-tetrahydrothiopyranyl, 4-tetrahydrothiopyranyl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-3,1-benzothiazin-2-yl, 1,1-dioxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydrothien-2-yl, 2H-1,4-benzothiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-benzoxazin-3-yl, 1,3-dihydrooxazin-2-yl,
hetaryl, and also the hetaryl radicals in hetaryloxy:
aromatic mono- or polycyclic radicals which, besides carbon ring members, may additionally contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and one oxygen or one sulfur atom or one oxygen and one sulfur atom, eg. 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-Oxazolyl, 4-Oxazolyl, 5-Oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-triazol-2-yl, 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl, and also the corresponding benzo-fused derivatives.
All phenyl, hetaryl and heterocyclyl rings are preferably unsubstituted or carry one to three halogen atoms and/or one or two radicals selected from the following group: nitro, cyano, methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, trifluoromethoxy or methoxycarbonyl.
With a view to the use of the compounds of the formula I according to the invention as herbicides, the variables preferably have the following meanings, viz. in each case alone or in combination:
R1 is nitro, halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, xe2x80x94OR3 or xe2x80x94S(O)nR3;
particularly preferably nitro, halogen such as, for example, fluorine, chlorine or bromine, C1-C6-haloalkyl, xe2x80x94OR3 or xe2x80x94SO2R3;
R2 is hydrogen, nitro, halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, xe2x80x94OR3 or xe2x80x94S(O)nR3;
particularly preferably hydrogen, nitro, halogen such as, for example, fluorine, chlorine or bromine, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, xe2x80x94OR3 or xe2x80x94SO2R3;
R 3 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl;
particularly preferably hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C2-C3-alkenyl, C2-C3-alkynyl or phenyl; where the abovementioned alkyl radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, R3, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94SR3, xe2x80x94N(R3)2, xe2x95x90NOR3, xe2x80x94OCOR3, xe2x80x94SCOR3, xe2x80x94NR3COR3, xe2x80x94CO2R3, xe2x80x94COSR3, xe2x80x94CON(R3)2, C1-C4-alkyliminooxy, C1-C4-alkoxyamino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, phenyl, benzyl, hetaryl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and hetaryloxy, where the eight last mentioned radicals may in turn be substituted;
also preferred is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl; where the abovementioned alkyl radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, R3xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OR3xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SR3xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94N(R3xe2x80x2)2, xe2x95x90NOR3xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OCOR3xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SCOR3xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x2xe2x80x94COR3xe2x80x2, CO2R3xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94COSR3xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CON(R3xe2x80x2)2, C1-C4-alkyliminooxy, C1-C4-alkoxyamino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, phenyl, benzyl, hetaryl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and hetaryloxy, where the eight last mentioned radicals may in turn be substituted; (wherein R3xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl);
n is 0, 1 or 2, particularly preferably 0 or 2;
X1 is a straight-chain or branched C1-C4-alkylene, a C2-C4-alkenylene or a C2-C4-alkynylene chain, particularly preferably an ethylene, propylene, propenylene or propynylene chain which is interrupted by a hetero atom selected from the group consisting of
oxygen and sulfur, preferably oxygen,
where the abovementioned alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene radicals may be partially halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups:
xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR4, xe2x80x94OCONHR4 or xe2x80x94OSO2R4;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl; particularly preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl or trifluoromethyl;
R5 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, cyano, nitro, formyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, where the alkyl radicals may in each case be substituted by in each case one or more of the following radicals:
cyano, formyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
R6, R7, R9 and R11 are each hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
particularly preferably hydrogen, methyl or ethyl;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-cycloalkyl, where the two last mentioned groups may carry one to three of the following substituents: halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-alkylthio;
tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl or 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl, where the six last mentioned groups may in each case carry one to three C1-C4-alkyl radicals; particularly preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, di(methoxy)methyl, di(ethoxy)methyl, 2-ethylthiopropyl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 5,5-dimethyl-1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl, 5,5-dimethyl-1,3-dithian-2-yl or 1-methylthiocyclopropyl;
R10 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
particularly preferably hydrogen, methyl or methoxycarbonyl.
Likewise, it may be advantageous for R8 and R11 to form a xcfx80 bond, thus giving rise to a double bond system.
Alternatively, the CR8R9 unit may advantageously be replaced by Cxe2x95x90O.
Particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia, where R1 is attached in position 2 and R2 is attached in position 4 of the phenyl ring. 
Most particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia in which the substituents R1, R2 and Q are each as defined above, X1 is a C1-C2-alkylene or a C2-alkynylene chain containing one further oxygen and
Het is a three- to six-membered, preferably a five- or six-membered, partially or fully saturated heterocyclic group or a three- to six-membered, preferably a five- or six-membered, heteroaromatic group having up to three hetero atoms, particularly preferably having one or two hetero atoms selected from the following three groups:
nitrogen,
oxygen in combination with at least one nitrogen or
sulfur in combination with at least one nitrogen,
particularly preferably from the following two groups:
nitrogen or
oxygen in combination with at least one nitrogen,
where the abovementioned heterocyclic or heteroaromatic group may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may be substituted by R5.
Furthermore, most particular preference is given to compounds of the formula Ia according to the invention in which the substituents R1, R2 and X1 are each as defined above and Het is a five- or six-membered partially or fully saturated heterocyclic group or a five- or six-membered heteroaromatic group having up to three hetero atoms, particularly preferably having one or two hetero atoms selected from the following three groups:
nitrogen,
oxygen in combination with at least one nitrogen or
sulfur in combination with at least one nitrogen,
particularly preferably from the following two groups:
nitrogen or
oxygen in combination with at least one nitrogen,
where the abovementioned heterocyclic or heteroaromatic group may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may be substituted by R5.
Particular preference is given to the compounds Ib of Tables 1 to 36.
The Tables 1-36 below are based on the 2-benzoylcyclohexane-1,3-diones of the formula Ib: 
Table 1: Compounds 1.1-1.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 2: Compounds 2.1-2.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 and R2 are each chlorine, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen and where for each individual compounds the substituents X1 and Het corresponds to one line of Table A.
Table 3: Compounds 3.1-3.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 4: Compounds 4.1-4.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is chlorine, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 5: Compounds 5.1-5.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 6: Compounds 6.1-6.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 7: Compounds 7.1-7.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R8 and R9 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 8: Compounds 8.1-8.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 and R2 are each chlorine, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R8 and R9 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 9: Compounds 9.1-9.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6 R7, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R8 and R9 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 10: Compounds 10.1-10.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is chlorine, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R8 and R9 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 11: Compounds 11.1-11.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R8 and R9 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 12: Compounds 12.1-12.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R8 and R9 is methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 13: Compounds 13.1-13.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are each hydrogen, R10 and R11 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 14: Compounds 14.1-14.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 and R2 is chlorine, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are each hydrogen, R10 and R11 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 15: Compounds 15.1-15.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are each hydrogen, R10 and R11 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 16: Compounds 16.1-16.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is chlorine, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are each hydrogen, R10 and R11 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 17: Compounds 17.1-17.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are each hydrogen, R10 and R11 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 18: Compounds 18.1-18.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are each hydrogen, R10 and R11 are each methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 19: Compounds 19.1-19.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each methyl, the CR8R9 unit forms a group Cxe2x95x90O and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 20: Compounds 20.1-20.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 and R2 are each chlorine, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each methyl, the CR8R9 unit forms a group Cxe2x95x90O and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 21: Compounds 21.1-21.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each methyl, the CR8R9 unit forms a group Cxe2x95x90O and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 22: Compounds 22.1-22.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is chlorine, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each methyl, the CR8R9 unit forms a group Cxe2x95x90O and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 23: Compounds 23.1-23.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each methyl, the CR8R9 unit forms a group Cxe2x95x90O and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 24: Compounds 24.1-24.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R10 and R11 are each methyl, the CR8R9 unit forms a group Cxe2x95x90O and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 25: Compounds 25.1-25.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R9 is methyl, where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 26: Compounds 26.1-26.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 and R2 are each chlorine, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R9 is methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 27: Compounds 27.1-27.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R9 is methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 28: Compounds 28.1-28.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is chlorine, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R9 is methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 29: Compounds 29.1-29.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R9 is methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 30: Compounds 30.1-30.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen, R9 is methyl and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 31: Compounds 31.1-31.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R9 and R10 are each hydrogen, R8 and R11 together form a methylene group and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 32: Compounds 32.1-32.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 and R2 are each chlorine, R6, R7, R9 and R10 are each hydrogen, R8 and R11 together form a methylene group and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 33: Compounds 33.1-33.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is chlorine, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R9 and R10 are each hydrogen, R8 and R11 together form a methylene group and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 34: Compounds 34.1-34.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is chlorine, R6, R7, R9 and R10 are each hydrogen, R8 and R11 together form a methylene group and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 35: Compounds 35.1-35.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is methylsulfonyl, R6, R7, R9 and R10 are each hydrogen, R8 and R11 together form a methylene group and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
Table 36: Compounds 36.1-36.920
Compounds of the formula Ib, where R1 is methyl, R2 is trifluoromethyl, R6, R7, R9 and R10 are each hydrogen, R8 and R11 together form a methylene group and where for each individual compound the substituents X1 and Het correspond to one line of Table A.
The compounds I and their agriculturally useful salts are suitable, both in the form of isomer mixtures and in the form of the pure isomers, as herbicides. The herbicidal compositions comprising I control vegetation on non-crop areas very efficiently, especially at high rates of application. They act against broadleaved weeds and grass weeds in crops such as wheat, rice, maize, soya and cotton without causing any significant damage to the crop plants. This effect is mainly observed at low rates of application.
Depending on the application method used, the compounds I, or the compositions comprising them, can additionally be employed in a further number of crop plants for eliminating unwanted plants.
Examples of suitable crops are the following:
Allium cepa, Ananas comosus, Arachis hypogaea, Asparagus officinalis, Beta vulgaris spec. altissima, Beta vulgaris spec. rapa, Brassica napus var. napus, Brassica napus var. napobrassica, Brassica rapa var. silvestris, Camellia sinensis, Carthamus tinctorius, Carya illinoinensis, Citrus limon, Citrus sinensis, Coffea arabica (Coffea canephora, Coffea liberica), Cucumis sativus, Cynodon dactylon, Daucus carota, Elaeis guineensis, Fragaria vesca, Glycine max, Gossypium hirsutum, (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium vitifolium), Helianthus annuus, Hevea brasiliensis, Hordeum vulgare, Humulus lupulus, Ipomoea batatas, Juglans regia, Lens culinaris, Linum usitatissimum, Lycopersicon lycopersicum, Malus spec., Manihot esculenta, Medicago sativa, Musa spec., Nicotiana tabacum (N. rustica), Olea europaea, Oryza sativa, Phaseolus lunatus, Phaseolus vulgaris, Picea abies, Pinus spec., Pisum sativum, Prunus avium, Prunus persica, Pyrus communnis, Ribes sylvestre, Ricinus communis, Saccharum officinarum, Secale cereale, Solanum tuberosum, Sorghum bicolor (S. vulgare), Theobroma cacao, Trifolium pratense, Triticum aestivum, Triticum durum, Vicia faba, Vitis vinifera and Zea mays. 
In addition, the compounds I may also be used in crops which tolerate the action of herbicides owing to breeding, including genetic engineering methods.
The herbicidal compositions or the active compounds can be applied pre- or post-emergence. If the active compounds are less well tolerated by certain crop plants, application techniques may be used in which the herbicidal compositions are sprayed, with the aid of the spraying equipment, in such a way that they come into contact as little as possible, if at all, with the leaves of the sensitive crop plants, while the active compounds reach the leaves of unwanted plants growing underneath, or the bare soil surface (post-directed, lay-by).
The compounds I, or the herbicidal compositions comprising them, can be used for example in the form of ready-to-spray aqueous solutions, powders, suspensions, also highly concentrated aqueous, oily or other suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for broadcasting, or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, broadcasting or watering. The application forms depend on the intended uses; in any case, they should guarantee a very fine distribution of the active compounds according to the invention.
Essentially, suitable inert auxiliaries include: mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene and diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. paraffins, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes and their derivatives, alkylated benzenes and their derivatives, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol and cyclohexanol, ketones such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, eg. amines such as N-methylpyrrolidone, and water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, suspensions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substituted 2-benzoylcyclohexane-1,3-diones, either as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of a wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates comprising active compound, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if desired, solvent or oil, which are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, eg. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, lauryl ether sulfates and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, and also of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl or tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for broadcasting and dusts can be prepared by mixing or grinding the active compounds together with a solid carrier.
Granules, eg. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active compounds to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate and ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders, or other solid carriers.
The concentrations of the active compounds I in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied within wide ranges. In general, the formulations comprise from 0.001 to 98% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 95% by weight of at least one active compound. The active compounds are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to the NMR spectrum).